System dynamics computer simulation has long been used to study system behavior. The aim is to improve real world systems through understanding and subsequently improved decision making and policy setting. Other approaches to modeling and simulation, such as discrete event simulation, agent-based modeling, and modeling using spreadsheets, have also been used to study system behavior.